


like a storm

by sungiebee (softforkpop)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurricanes & Typhoons, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Rare Pairings, SEUNGBIN IS SO CUTE OK, Sharing a Bed, because DUDE THEY'RE SCARY IN KOREA OK, but he's just teasing, changbin is annoying, changbin is soft soft, seungmin is a lil fed up, seungmin is in denial, seungmin is scared of typhoons, so fluffy and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softforkpop/pseuds/sungiebee
Summary: “I-” Seungmin begins to say, but he is cut off by a finger making contact with his lips. Changbin’s thumb presses lightly against Seungmin’s bottom lip as he searches the boys face for what he’s thinking, not ready to hear the words that he might say to him.“Can I explain first?” Changbin says, dragging his finger away from Seungmin’s lip, pulling it down slightly in the process. Seungmin lets out a tiny squeak but nods regardless, taking in Changbin’s intense stare. Changbin removes his arm from around Seungmin’s waist slowly, bringing both of his hands up to cover his face for a moment. Without warning, Changbin removes his hands from his face and starts talking a mile a minute.Or, in which there is a typhoon and Seungmin is afraid.rated T for a kind of heavy makeout sesh? oops





	like a storm

**Author's Note:**

> ok but seungbin has been :(( so cute lately so they inspired me to write this  
> i came across a number of fics about bed sharing and cuddling and i was like ?? what if changbin and seungmin shared a bed and seungmin was afraid of a typhoon because korea really needs to stop with those like dude i'm not afraid of thunderstorms but typhoons? STOP they're scary :(  
> but anyways i envisioned a soft fluffy kinda awkward vibe and teasing  
> so that's what i did :)  
> pls enjoy!!!  
> also this dorm setup is where changbin and chan are roommates and seungmin is with jisung and hyunjin !!  
> and i use hyung in this because i feel like it's important for the dynamic, although i usually stay away from that because i'm not korean and don't 100000% know how it's used I TRIED OK  
> love u

“Why tonight?” Seungmin lets out a loud sigh of frustration as the wind outside of the dorm begins to blow harder, hitting the frames of the windows loudly. Rain pelts the glass violently, sounding like hundreds of bullets trying to break through. A particularly loud gust of wind causes something outside to fall over, making a resounding “bang” that makes Seungmin jump in his bed. He’s facing away from the window, eyes closed tightly, his hands clutching his blankets tightly against his chest.

It had to be during the peak of the typhoon season that seven of the members were pulled away for their respective photoshoots for the upcoming comeback. Felix, Jisung, and Chan were in Busan and Woojin, Hyunjin, Minho, and Jeongin were in Pyeongchang, leaving Seungmin and Changbin alone in the dorms for the weekend, with their photoshoot being in Seoul. _Of all the members, it has to be Changbin._ Seungmin thinks to himself, shaking his head against his pillow. Now, it’s not like Seungmin hates him. They just don’t get along very well, always getting on each other’s nerves, making fun of something the other has done. Changbin finds it so entertaining to make Seungmin mad or frustrated, taking the last dumpling at dinner or squeezing in the last open space on the couch during movie night. There were times when they seemed to work better together, but when it came to being alone, things always got… weird.

And if it were any other night, any other storm, Seungmin would just sleep through it, enjoying the sounds of rain and thunder softly outside his window. If it were any other weekend and the other boys were in the dorm, Seungmin would wordlessly climb into Hyunjin’s bed and be held by him all night to calm him down. Only Jisung and Hyunjin know of his fear, the way the typhoons make his heart beat faster and his breathing quicken. Seungmin didn’t share his fears with many people, only having told those two when he was found quivering beneath his covers one night last year, holding his breath, his eyes watering. Of all the members he doesn’t want to find out, it’s Changbin. Seungmin is sure he will use it against him, poke fun at him every time it starts to rain or the wind begins to pick up.

And so he decides that he’ll sit it out by himself, blocking out the noises of the storm with headphones over his ears.

This lasts for approximately 23 minutes, just five and a half songs into his playlist. Seungmin’s ears can’t help but pick up every single sound coming from beyond his headphones, his fingers fidgeting with his t-shirt and his legs moving restlessly in his sheets. It takes him another 4 minutes to talk himself into walking down the hall to Changbin and Chan’s shared bedroom. And another 2 minutes to open the door.

The door swings open silently, the sounds of the storm becoming louder again as the windows in the opened room are exposed to Seungmin’s ears. He flinches and immediately pads over to Changbin’s bed, stopping a few feet away to call out softly.

“Binnie-hyung?” He calls quietly, just barely loud enough to be heard over the din of the typhoon. Changbin moves slightly in his sleep, turning towards Seungmin but not opening his eyes. Seungmin huffs, taking a step closer and kicking the bed slightly. “Hyung…” he whines softly, a voice he usually reserves for Hyunjin. Changbin’s eyes flutter slightly before opening as he lifts his head groggily.

“Seungmin?” He questions, his voice raspy from sleep. When he finally focuses on the boy in front of him, he grunts. “What?” _I knew he would be mad at me for waking him up, this was a bad idea._ Seungmin thinks to himself, fingers playing with the hem of his t-shirt. He opens his mouth to speak but closes it, eyes flitting away from Changbin’s face.

“It’s nothing… nevermind.” He turns to go but doesn’t make it more than one step when fingers wrap around his wrist and he’s pulled backwards towards Changbin’s bed.

“Hey… is something wrong?” Changbin’s voice is soft and he sounds… worried? Seungmin turns and looks at Changbin’s fingers encircling his wrist before glancing up. Changbin’s eyebrows are furrowed and he does look concerned, which confuses Seungmin and he pulls his wrist away from his grip.

“No, it’s fine. Really. I was just a little scared of the storm but I can handle it,” Seungmin says quickly, the words leaving his lips so fast that Changbin has to think the words over in his head before he really understands what Seungmin’s saying. His eyebrows furrow more and one of his lips disappears into his mouth, teeth pulling at the lip slightly.

“You’re afraid… of the storm?” Changbin asks, sitting up fully on his bed and rubbing his eyes with his hands. Seungmin sighs and crosses his arms tightly over his chest.

“Yes, and I knew you’d make fun of me for it so I’m going to leave now,” Seungmin once again turned to leave but this time, Changbin’s hand latched onto the fabric of Seungmin’s t-shirt, stopping him from turning fully and pulling him closer. Seungmin huffily looks down at Changbin, who is looking up at Seungmin with wide eyes, a pout on his lips.

“I’m not making fun of you, I swear. Why would I make fun of you when you’re afraid?” Seungmin’s eyes widen at Changbin’s words, confusion clouding his mind for a moment. _He’s not making fun of me? Why not? Is this a trick?_ As if Changbin could read Seungmin’s mind, he purses his lips and pulls him closer. “I’m not going to make fun of you Minnie, I promise. You look scared and it’s freaking me out so hurry up and get in bed before I make you sleep in Chan’s bed alone.” When he finishes speaking, Changbin scoots closer to the wall and opens his covers to let Seungmin into his bed.

Seungmin hesitates for a moment, taking a deep breath and glancing at the window, reminding him of the storm that is raging outside. _You’re scared and Changbin-hyung is offering, so just do it._ He nods to himself, at which Changbin laughs, and then climbs under the covers, pulling the blankets up to his chin and burrowing down into the pillow. It’s a single bed so it’s a tight fit and Changbin pulls Seungmin’s arm so he’s facing him.

“I’m guessing you want to cuddle, huh?” Changbin says with a small, teasing smile playing at the edge of his lips. Seungmin’s eyebrows furrow and he lets out a whine.

“I knew you’d make fun of meee,” he says quietly. He’s about to angrily turn away from Changbin when a particularly strong gust of wind blows outside and the windows shift in their frames despite their structural security. Seungmin jumps and presses himself forward, head burying into Changbin’s chest and hands going up to clutch at his shirt. Instinctively, Changbin’s arms wrap around Seungmin’s shaking body, one hand finding its way into his hair.

“It’s okay, nothing’s going to happen to you,” Changbin whispers quietly into Seungmin’s ear, his fingers running through his messy, slightly overgrown hair. He can feel Seungmin’s body relaxing slightly beneath his grip, the tension releasing from his shoulders and his breaths slowing down over the course of the next few minutes. He continues to whisper reassurances to Seungmin, who still has his head pressed tightly against Changbin’s chest.

Slowly, as time passes, Seungmin pulls away from his position against Changbin and lays his head back down on the pillow. Changbin’s arm remains firmly around Seungmin’s waist, fingers drawing pictures into the small of his back to keep him distracted from the storm.

“Feeling a little better?” Changbin asks softly, moving his hand from Seungmin’s hair to squish the boy’s cheeks together, pushing his lips into a pout. Changbin smiles and Seungmin huffs yet again, batting at Changbin’s hand on his face. Changbin takes this opportunity to grab Seungmin’s hand and lace their fingers together, taking Seungmin by surprise. He inhales sharply and looks from their hands up to Changbin.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Seungmin asks, feeling Changbin’s thumb begin to stroke the back of his hand with a tenderness he didn’t know his friend possessed. In the dark, Seungmin could feel his cheeks heating up and he was sure they were turning a bright red color. _Why are you blushing? This is Changbin, there’s nothing you should be blushing about._ Despite this inner monologue, Seungmin’s cheeks continue to brighten. Changbin frowns and his eyebrows furrow.

“What do you mean?” He asks, his thumb now making its way over Seungmin’s knuckles. Seungmin lets out a condescending laugh and raises an eyebrow at Changbin, who continues to act confused.

“What do I mean? You’re always making fun of me, you don’t care about how I feel, and now you’re being all sweet and it’s confusing me!” Seungmin says, a little louder than anything else before and a little bitterly. Changbin’s eyes widen in surprise and he withdraws his hand from Seungmin’s.

“Is that really how you feel Min?” He says softly, sounding hurt. His hand on Seungmin’s back has stopped moving now. Seungmin looks down, away from Changbin’s eyes and blinks rapidly. When he doesn’t respond for a long, silent minute, Changbin reaches out to pull Seungmin’s chin up so he can look at him. “Look at me for a second, yeah?” Seungmin blinks again, just watching as Changbin’s eyes trace over his features in the dark.

“I-” Seungmin begins to say, but he is cut off by a finger making contact with his lips. Changbin’s thumb presses lightly against Seungmin’s bottom lip as he searches the boys face for what he’s thinking, not ready to hear the words that he might say to him.

“Can I explain first?” Changbin says, dragging his finger away from Seungmin’s lip, pulling it down slightly in the process. Seungmin lets out a tiny squeak but nods regardless, taking in Changbin’s intense stare. Changbin removes his arm from around Seungmin’s waist slowly, bringing both of his hands up to cover his face for a moment. Without warning, Changbin removes his hands from his face and starts talking a mile a minute.

“I know we got off on the wrong foot as trainees and that’s kind of, continued through our relationship over the years, but I do care about you Seungmin. I care about how you’re feeling, what makes you comfortable or uncomfortable, if you’re tired, if you’re sick. I’m your hyung and just because I make fun of your or tease you doesn’t change that we’re essentially family, yeah?” Changbin’s voice is soft but forward as he speaks and Seungmin finds his face flushing so he looks down at his hands that are fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt again.

He is suddenly shocked by the warm feeling of Changbin’s hands on his cheeks, pulling his head up so they’re making eye contact again. Changbin’s hands are placed on Seungmin’s cheeks almost reverently, as if he doesn’t want to break something precious and valuable. There’s a small smile playing at the edge of Changbin’s lips, his gaze piercing as he watches Seungmin fidget.

“Am I making you nervous?” There is a hint of teasing in his voice, but also concern and affection bleeding through the usual tone. Seungmin just barely nods, his head making little movement in Changbin’s firm grip. “Why?” Seungmin flushed even more at that question, the feelings he had been denying for a long time coming forward in his mind. Changbin cocked his head to the side and smiled fully now.

“I’m really not trying to tease you, but even in this dark lighting I can see how red you’re turning.” Seungmin brings his hands up to cover his face now, only to be stopped by Changbin’s hands latching onto them tightly. “I wasn’t finished though.” Seungmin stops squirming and looks at Changbin with wide eyes.

“You don’t have to explain yourself hyung. I know now and it’s okay, I’ll stop being sensitive about it…” Seungmin’s voice trails off as Changbin once again intertwines their fingers together, bringing their joined hands up to his mouth and leaving the lightest touch of his lips along the tops of Seungmin’s knuckles.

“I wasn’t finished.” Changbin’s gaze is intense and Seungmin nearly stops breathing at the way he is looking at him. Seungmin swallows loudly and tries his best to stop his cheeks from turning more red than they already are (if that’s even possible).

“See, the problem is that I don’t see you as family.” Changbin says softly, his fingers playing with Seungmin’s as he holds his hands. Seungmin’s eyebrows furrow in confusion and Changbin begins to turn red this time. “I… um… I kind of like you as more than a friend? That’s what I’m trying to say?” Seungmin’s breath literally catches in his chest and he lets out a sound similar to that of a choking cat. Changbin’s eyes widen and he lets go of Seungmin’s hands, reaching to pat him on the back.

“I’m okay,” Seungmin gets out as he finishes his strange coughing fit, waving his hands in front of his face to somehow reassure Changbin that he’s fine. Slight worry is still etched on his face but Changbin’s hands return to their place in between the two boys and it’s his turn to fidget. The sounds of the storm filter back into Seungmin’s hearing as they sit in relative silence for who knows how long. He can feel himself beginning to get nervous again, the feeling of fear creeping back into his mind as the wind pushes something over outside. It’s like Changbin can sense it now as he reaches out and brushes his fingertips lightly across the top of Seungmin’s cheekbones to distract him. Immediately, Seungmin’s attention is brought back to the boy in front of him.

“Aren’t you going to respond to my, uh… confession?” Changbin asks nervously, his hand making its way into Seungmin’s hair and playing with the long pieces laying at the back of his neck. Seungmin blinks nervously, pulling a lip into his mouth and chewing on it lightly before letting out a breath. Now, when Seungmin gets nervous he is a lot better showing his thoughts and feelings through actions and not words. But in this situation, he feels like he needs to say it.

He takes a deep breath in and lets it out loudly, bringing his gaze up to Changbin’s eyes before scanning over his face slowly. He’s nervous, so nervous he doesn’t know what to say so he blurts out the first thing that comes into his mind.

“I think you’re beautiful.” Changbin’s eyes widen significantly and without a warning, the hand he has on the back of his neck is pulling him forward until the two boys are just a breath apart. Seungmin’s eyes automatically close and Changbin lets out a giggle.

“You’re cute. Can I kiss you?” He says quietly, his lips nearly brushing against Seungmin’s as he whispers the words to him. Seungmin looks up at Changbin through his eyelashes and blinks a few times before closing them again. And without answering, he leans forward, pressing his lips against Changbin’s lightly before pulling away. Changbin lets out a breath and looks at Seungmin fiercely and it’s as if a dam breaks.

Seungmin surges back forward, attacking Changbin’s lips with his own, who laughs quietly into the kiss. Changbin’s hand on the back of Seungmin’s neck runs continuously through his hair and Seungmin’s hands find their way to the front of Changbin’s shirt, clutching at the fabric tightly. Changbin’s other hand moves to Seungmin’s hip and he squeezes it slightly, coaxing a quiet sound out of Seungmin’s throat.

As Changbin bites down on Seungmin’s lower lip, his body nearly melts and he falls back onto the pillow beneath him, his grip on Changbin pulling him nearly on top of him. It doesn’t stop the boy as his lips continue to move against Seungmin’s persistently, his arm holding his weight off of Seungmin. Changbin pulls back and looks down at the boy beneath him. It seems like the storm outside has stopped completely, along with Seungmin’s heart in his chest.

A grin appears on Changbin’s lips as he looks at Seungmin’s flushed face, making Seungmin flush even deeper.

“What?” He whispers, untangling his hands from the fabric of Changbin’s shirt and resting them on his own stomach. Changbin just continues smiling and leans closer until, with one hand finding purchase on Seungmin’s waist and the other beneath his jaw, his lips brush against the other boy’s ear.

“I think you’re beautiful,” he whispers playfully into his ear, making Seungmin giggle lightly. Wordlessly, Changbin presses his lips beneath Seungmin’s ear, his hand pushing his jaw upwards to gain access to his neck. Lips trailing lightly down the slope of his neck, he whispers words of reassurance against his skin. Seungmin’s arms unconsciously make their way around Changbin’s neck and he lets out a little sigh, gasping when he feels teeth bite at his collarbone. Following a few more bites, soft open mouth kisses are placed over Seungmin’s skin, lips making their way back up the other side of his neck. Changbin stops at the pulse point beneath Seungmin’s jaw and pulls his skin between his teeth, soothing the spot with his tongue and more kisses.

“Bin!” Seungmin gasps, pushing the boy away from his neck reluctantly. “The makeup artists…” he trails off, not wanting to think about what his neck looks like now. Even in the dark, Seungmin can see Changbin’s cheeks turn red.

“Sorry, I got a little carried away,” he says softly, laughing and letting himself fall on top of Seungmin completely, nuzzling his face into his neck. Seungmin’s arms fall from Changbin’s neck to surround his trim waist, fingers sneaking under the hem of his shirt to splay across the small of Changbin’s back. “I’ve kind of been waiting to do that for a long time…” Changbin’s voice is muffled but Seungmin understands him perfectly.

“Well, you waited until the perfect time,” Seungmin breathes out, writing nonsense onto Changbin’s skin. The boy on top of him lifts himself up onto his elbows and looks down incredulously at Seungmin.

“Why is that?” Changbin asks, a hand cupping the side of Seungmin’s face.

“I don’t think I’m afraid of typhoons anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> HFJDSAFHNJK i have no idea how this got so long and out of hand at the end but?? there it is  
> i love seungbin :) 
> 
> if y'all want more rare pairings let me know, i enjoy writing them !!  
> <3 thanks for the read, kudos are always appreciated!!  
> xo -em


End file.
